AkuDemy Music Meme
by Dajypop
Summary: AkuDemy Music Meme! Woot! The usual ten plus a BONUS SONG! Some AU


**Title: AkuDemy Music Meme!Rating: T**

**AN: 1, 6, 8, 9, 10 and 11 are AU**

**Okay, so...rules:**

**Put iPod on Shuffle**

**First ten random songs**

**Duration of the song to write**

**Go for it; NO CHEATING!**

**1. Love Love Shine - DDR (1:38)**

"Damn, Dem, how'd ya get so good?" Axel questioned, panting hotly and staring at the other teen. The boy's feet were moving far too fast to the song, hitting each note with a Perfect, a couple Greats tossed in. Axel had given up on Love Shine on Expert.

**2. I Like To Move It - Madagascar (3:16)**

Demyx's body moved in a sultry fashion, nice and sweet and sexy. Axel's eyes were glued to his rear and slowly moved up to the waving toned stomach as the blonde spun in a slow, seductive manner. He was bellydancing for his friend, who was getting quite a rise out of this.

**3. Now is Forever - Eiffle 65 (5:45)**

Axel sighed slightly, contentedly, as he wrapped Demyx in a one-armed hug. The younger male nuzzled into his neck, closing his eyes. This seemed to be all that they could get. Just times when echoes of their somebody's feelings hollowed out their insides. Demyx leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's lips.

"I love you, Axel."

"Dem...you know we don't--"

"Don't start." The blonde pouted, "Now is forever and you're ruining the moment. A simple 'I love you, too, Demyx' would suffice."

"I love you, too, Demyx."

**4. Fake It - Seether (3:12)**

"Who's to know if we'll really fade at all?" Demyx cried, pacing back and forth. He was having a hard time reassuring himself. "We clearly have hearts! I mean, we're _alive_, aren't we?" He muttered, looking at his seemingly calm boyfriend. Axel could fake feelings better than anyone he knew. "Axel?"

"You're just dragging it out, babe. Just go kill Sora and get it over with. I'll be rootin' for ya."

**5. The Mad Tea Party - Alice in Wonderland (2:18)**

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky!" Demyx sang softly. Axel lay in his lap, replacing his precious sitar. "Nice, Dem."

**6.** **Holding Out for A Hero - Frou Frou (3:21)**

A lone, somewhat short male sat on the corner of a street, against a building, playing the sitar. His clothes were ragged, the instrument in his steadily plucking hands dented and full of holes. When his voice picked up, it was a soft, light, harmonious sound. "I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight."

**7. In A World of My Own - Alice in Wonderland (1:20)**

"Demyx...that's a cat."

"Yeah, so?"

"It isn't human."

"SHHH! He'll hear you!" Demyx clapped his hands on the cat's head.

"He doesn't need shoes, hats and pants."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**8. Tango Maureen - RENT (3:27)**

"I told him not to call you." Axel sighed.

"That's Demyx. He's a space cadet." Xigbar replied.

"Even so..."

"Ya love him, don'tcha?"

"...where did _that_ come from?"

"Has he ever pouted his lips and called you..."

"Called me?"

"Muffinface?"

"_Muffinface_?"

"Beward that name, dude. It's a bad omen." Xigbar paused, "Just play dumb, though. Kid's good, just...misguided."

**9. My Favorite Accident - Motion City Soundtrack (3:19)**

Demyx sighed. So it was over. He'd wasted two years of his life on Axel, and now it was no more. The thought still poured into the blonde's mind, even after three months. And then Axel had warped back into his life as if nothing happened. He'd said they were an accident, and the sitarist still believed his answer, even now, as it reverberated in his head.

"You'll always be my favorite one."

**10. Thriller - Michael Jackson (5:57)**

"Axel...I'm not sure about this..." Demyx clung tightly to my arm. He was having a hard time accepting our uber-special-secret-surprise date was to the Field of Screams at midnight.

"C'mon, Dem, it'll be fun!"

"No, it won't. They'll eat me!"

"Deeee~eeeeeeemmmmmmm!"

"...fine."

Upon entering the corn maze, a tall Mexican-looking man entered our group. Neither of us thought anything of it, except for Dem, who was totally convinced the new arrival had fangs.

The first thing to frighten him, and I mean truly _scare_ him, was a large blue wolf on two legs, snarling as it burst from the corn surrounding us. Demyx screamed, clinging so tight to my arm I thought it would fall off.

Each new surprised thrilled me, while scaring poor Demyx to no end.

***BONUS***

**11. They All Fall Down - SR-71 (3:24)**

"Demyx, don't be so high and might, you prude!" Axel roared, spiked hair waving behind him with his every exaggerated move. "I'm the type you hate, sure, but I'm what you've always wanted!"

"Axel! You're a troublemaking shrew! I can't do it!"

"You're an innocent prude, what of it? I bet you aren't so innocent. Every day you go home and dream of being underneath me!"

**AN: Okay, I hope ya'll liked that..I blame mah Axel for this. ;;**


End file.
